


Precious Memories

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 1.0 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Miya Atsumu, Bisexual Miya Osamu, Canon Era, Disowned Miya Osamu, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Miya Twins Week 2020, Miya Twins best twins, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Supportive Miya Atsumu, Supportive Miya Osamu, day 1 - memories, haikyuu-brand angst, inarizaki high school motto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Memories are something near and dear to the Miya twins.Miya Twins Week - Day 1 "Memories"
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Nekoma 1.0 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	Precious Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The boys need hugs. Also canon-compliant with the Nekoma 2.0 AU

Memories are something near and dear to the Miya twins. 

Some are happy. Winning the Inter-High their third year, getting married, having their children.

Some are sad. Their uncle and aunt’s deaths, painful breakups, their children getting hurt.

Some are angry. Being nearly killed, losing out in a game, their children hiding their pain.

Memories are something near and dear to them because it is the only thing they have that belongs to them and only them. 

Osamu doesn’t have the same memories as Atsumu, not even counting the eight minutes of life that Atsumu enjoyed before it was his turn. He’s just an entirely different person to his twin, so it’s only natural that his own memories strongly differ. He doesn’t have the same trauma as his elder twin brother, so some things are just easier.

Atsumu doesn’t have the same memories either. Some things are too traumatic for him to even begin to unpack them in the same way that Osamu has. Some things he can’t remember at all either, him having been concussed or otherwise incapacitated when those sorts of things end up happening to him.

But when they can’t record things in writing, they can remember them. Memories are all that they have of their family history, their parents don’t keep records (though Atsumu suspects that such things are intentional and Osamu goes further to say that those are probably because of shady business). 

So it’s because they can’t even trust their parents that memories are so important to them, and memories are  _ everything. _

Atsumu can perfectly recite his life story, ( _ I’m Miya Atsumu and I was born on Thursday October 5th, 1995 at nine fifty-eight in the morning. I have a twin brother and our family is us and our parents. I’m the older twin, my twin is eight minutes younger than I am.) _

Osamu can recite the same set of facts, but that isn’t because of some special trait of his. It’s simply that he knows what it’s like to not know who you are. So he treasures the precious little that he does know. It’s the only way he has managed to stay sane for this long.

The twins earliest memories aren’t happy ones. Not by any stretch of the imagination. After all, when your parents have been abusing you since age seven, happiness is not found there in memories of them. It’s found in other memories.

Riding bikes with their cousin Mamoru.

Baking cakes with Aka-oba.

Watching movies with Kashi-oji.

_ These _ are their happy memories. These are what keep them sane. Without them...neither Osamu nor Atsumu wants to think about it. They both know, deep down, that without these flickers of joy, they would have given in long ago. 

They would become the monsters that haunt people’s memories.

After all, that’s exactly what their parents were.

* * *

As they grow up, memories become even more precious to them. When Atsumu feels lonely in his apartment without the comforting smell of his twin’s onigiri, he just has to close his eyes and think about the smell--a bit of salt, a bit of mirin, a bit of soy sauce, and he feels better.

_ “Y’know, ya make the best onigiri, ‘Samu,” _

_ “Don’t flatter me, ‘Tsumu, I saw that scowl,” _

_ “Cuz it’s not fatty tuna! You said it was—“ _

_ “Tuna. I said it was tuna. Not fatty tuna,” _

_ “Bah, well it doesn’t taste fatty.” _

_ “That’s what I just said,” _

_ “Whatever,” _

It doesn’t smell like their house when he thinks of his brother’s onigiri, but it does smell like home, and that’s all that Atsumu needs to get through the day when he’s sad.

But when Osamu feels lonely, the memories that his mind conjures of his elder twin are different, having much less to do with food and cooking. They’ve always been at each other’s throats, though not at all in a malicious way. Some of their best memories together are of them playing volleyball and getting into fights after because 

_ “‘Tsumu, ya idiot! I can’t spike from that high!” _

_ “Sure ya can, chicken! Just jump!” _

_ “I’ll hit the roof!” _

_ “No ya won’t!” _

_ “Yes I will!” _

Needless to say, Osamu is right. There’s a sizeable dent in their roof once they’re done playing for the day, and both of them receive a cruel lashing after that from their father, but it doesn’t stop the memory of the two fourteen-year-olds from being anything but incredibly happy.

Together, though, their happiest memory is probably, as twisted as it sounds, the day their parents die. Why? Because it means the twins are free. It takes forty-one long, long years before they can truly feel safe, but those memories are probably their happiest. Getting those calls and finding out that Atsumu finally owned everything his parents had, it just filled him and Osamu with a strange joy.

They could finally make memories in that house that weren’t sad. That didn’t have a twisted cloud hanging over them, about to unleash an emotional downpour.

Those memories are comforting in their own way, though. They remind Osamu that he and his brother survived. That they are strong.

* * *

Osamu knows that for as much as he and Atsumu fight like cats and dogs, at the end of the day, they’re still twins and they still love each other. There’s nothing and no one that can break their bond.

Even dating doesn’t make them any more distant than before. Both twins would readily say that their brother is the one that got them through bad breakups. 

When Atsumu and Jirou break up when Atsumu is fifteen years old, but a highschool freshman, Osamu is the first one there with fatty tuna onigiri to comfort his twin. Properly fatty this time. Atsumu smiles through his tears and hugs Osamu as close as his aching ribs will allow.

Osamu and Daisuke narrowly avoid a similar forced breakup. However, being disowned is no better. Atsumu stands up for his little brother then, just as he always has. Osamu’s only crime is bringing a boy home  _ once _ , nothing more, nothing less. Atsumu nearly died for that same crime, sure, but being disowned feels worse.

It’s a rejection of who they are. 

Osamu’s name is struck from the family papers, his name meticulously erased from every document related to the Miya family. He is a disgrace to them, someone dead. 

But Osamu doesn’t really care. Atsumu doesn’t get it. 

_ “Well, look at it this way. We hate them, they hate us. Even if I was never disowned, I still wouldn’t want their shitty properties when they’re dead.”  _

_ Atsumu has to hold back a snicker. “Well, that’s true. I mean, do we really need three houses?” _

_ “Exactly, right? That’s crazy.” _

_ They share a laugh over dinner.  _

Memories are something near and dear to the Miya twins. 

They wouldn’t be who they are today without them. Atsumu wouldn't be such an amazing father to his three sons without learning from the mistakes of his own father. 

Osamu wouldn’t be such a successful businessman without paying attention to his own father either. 

As much as the twins differ from their parents, they still are the same people deep down. Osamu can see his father in how he manages his business. Atsumu can see his mother in how he talks to his sons. 

It’s a hard pill for the twins both to swallow, but they know it’s true. After all, they are their parents’ children. Osamu and Atsumu see it with their spouses, and their children, and even their grandchildren. These memories, these cycles, are inescapable in some ways. But at the same time, they are so very freeing. That routine is what keeps them stable, what keeps them moving forwards every single day. 

But at the same time, they also know that they don’t need those memories. That’s their high school’s motto, isn’t it?  _ We don’t need the memories. _

__ But that’s not quite right, they think.  _ We don’t need the memories to hold us back. _

That’s a much better motto, one that both Osamu and Atsumu agree on. After all, without their memories, they wouldn’t even be friends, let alone twins. So they agree to make more of those memories in their old house.

They can make new ones. Better ones. 

Filled with love instead of hatred.

Peace instead of anger. 

Friends instead of enemies. 

But most importantly, joy instead of sorrow.


End file.
